Surprise?
by DMAlix
Summary: Un petit One shot que je ne peux malheureusement pas résumer sans dévoilé l'histoire, mais disons que le titre raconte tout. merci de lire cela. il s'agit de ma première publication.


Encore une sempiternelle réunion entre nation qui virait au drame, voila ce que pensait la plupart des petits pays présents, Amérique ou mieux dit Alfred avait commencé sérieusement en parlant des problème de gâchis alimentaire dns tous les grand pays et avait donc comme a son habitude proposé la création d'un héro qui pourrais régler le problème, ce à quoi Japon avait tout de suite agréé, et qui avait mené on ne sait trop comment sur une dispute entre France et Angleterre comme toujours et tous les pays s'étaient mis a se disputer ou a parler avec son voisin. Tout le monde ou presque en effet Allemagne en avait vraiment marre et le fit savoir.

\- Assez ! SILENCE !

Ceci eu le mérite de faire tous les pays comme d'habitude en fait. Mais non pas vraiment tour cela fut troublé par le seul, l'unique, le incroyable Prusse.

-Oh! Allez West tu vas arrêter de faire ton rabat joie on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu.

-Toi aussi Bruder ! la ferme dit il en pointant un index vers lui.

Index du quel apparu une petite lumière verte qui fila a toute vitesse vers Prusse sous les yeux incrédule de tous, même d'Allemagne. Tout le monde se demandaient s'il ne voyaient pas des chose. La petite lumière atteint Prusse au niveau de la gorge. Suite a cela tous regardèrent entre les deux frères, Prusse ouvrit la bouche et commença a parler ou du moins c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu, en effet il remarqua qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, c'est ainsi qu'aurifié il mit les mains a sa gorge tentant désespérément d'obtenir un quelconque son. Tout cela dans le silence le plus complet et sous le regard interrogateur des nations.

\- Bah alors qu'est ce que tu nous fait Prusse ? Demanda Espagne.

En guise de réponse Prusse arracha un morceau de papier des mains de la nations la plus proche et un stylo avant de gribouiller sur celle ci, qu'il montra a Espagne, celui ci fit des yeux rond en lisant les quelques mot a voix haute.

"Je ne comprend pas je n'arrive plus a parler !"

Tous les regards se croisèrent avant de tous se tourner vers Allemagne, interrogateur et perplexe. Lui même semblant en pleine réflexion et interrogation ainsi que choc, mais Prusse lui regarda son petit frère avant de l'attraper par le col et le secouer comme un prunier.

\- Ah, Bruder, Stop, Arrête! Je je n'ai rien fait ! ARRÊTE!

A ce dernier mot crié avec fureur les tables servant au meeting ainsi que les chaises sur lesquels se trouvé les nations furent projeté en arrière, certaine tombant entraînant ainsi la personne trônant dessus d'autre non. A cet instant le silence tomba, Prusse relâcha le col de son frère les yeux ronds. Frère qui n'en menait pas large choc et peur se lisant sur son visage regardant ses mains et les chaises tour a tour, et reculant vers le mur comme se fuyant lui même. Les nation quant a elle n'étaient pas dans un meilleurs état, même les plus stoïque eurent au moins cinq seconde pour se remettre du choc. Quant tout a coup.

-La magie existe ! Je l'avais dit et personne ne me croyait ! S'exclama un Angleterre en joie.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment Angleterre. Annonça France la voie tremblante.

Tous les regard se tournèrent de nouveaux vers Allemagne et Prusse qui étaient toujours debout bien que maintenant plutôt éloigné l'un de l'autre, Allemagne ne cessant ses allez retours visuels. Mais ce point central au yeux des nations fut remplacé a cause d'une aura menaçante s'éveillant de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le si timide Russie avait certainement pas apprécié de se retrouver a terre suite a la crise de l'Allemand. Il venait de se relevait et maintenant avançait vers lui comme le diable en personne.

-Je vais découper ta chair avec des ciseaux à bout rond, avant de te plonger dans un bain d'acide. Cette réplique eu le dont de faire pleurer l'Italie du Nord et frissonner celle du sud ainsi que de faire trembler tous les autres.

-Non Russie, ne te rapproche pas, je , je pourrais te faire du mal. Énonça d'une voie faible et cassé le plus jeune des frères allemand tout en mettant ses mains en protection devant sa tête et ses yeux.

Russie continua d'avancer dépassant Prusse et arrivant a moins d'un mètre de sa victime il fut brutalement envoyé dans les air a l'autre bout de la pièce avec un geai de lumière provenant des mains d'Allemagne, qui en voyant son œuvre poussa un cri terrifié. Cette fois ci toute la salle devint silencieuse et surtout terrifié sans le vouloir Allemagne avait envoyé au tapis l'une des plus puissante nation et qui plus est sans le vouloir. les jambes d'Allemagne lâchèrent sans prévenir et il se retrouva presque en boule et tremblant au sol. Les nations avait fini par se réveiller de leur transe la plupart se levant certaine allant vérifier que Russie allez bien tandis que d'autre se dirigées vers Allemagne.

-Russie ! Russie est ce que ça va ? Demanda Estonie.

\- Regarde. Dit Lettonie en pointant le tee shirt de Russie qui était brûlé au centre révélant sa peau pale qui avait prit une teinte plus foncé au niveau du trou.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, la scène était tout aussi étrange.

\- Re, Reculez, allez vous en je, je veux pas vous faire de mal.

\- C'est toi qui doit te calmer Allemagne-kun.

\- Le héro que je suis ne peut pas te laisser tomber.

\- S'il y a magie il y a Angleterre. Annonça ce dernier fièrement.

\- Par pitié laissez moi. Dit Allemagne en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Prusse ne se laissa pas intimider et avança vers son cher petit frère, mais il fut arrêté par l'explosion d'une fenêtre et le vol d'éclats de verre se plantant dans son torse le faisant tomber en avant il fut retenu par son frère qui les yeux grand ouvert cria son nom, le sang coulant déjà de son tee shirt en grande quantité, les autres nation trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit observaient la scène, mais surtout entre autre les yeux d' Allemagne qui était devenu noir, un noir éclatant et effrayant.

\- Un, un, un démon. Articula difficilement le Japon.

\- Un démon possède Allemagne! Stipula Angleterre tout en reculant de quelques pas.

Le vent autours des deux frère se leva comme provenant d' Allemagne et prenant de l'ampleur, atteignant maintenant les nation un vent fort et violent envoyant voler le malheureux ours de Canada ainsi que Tony l'ami extraterrestre d'Amérique. Le vent ne cessant d'augmenter formant un espèce de mur et devenant opaque, comme fumé devant les deux frères. Rendant l'accès impossible vers ceci.

\- Vee~ vous les voyaient?

\- Que ce passe t'il avec Allemagne? demanda presque que pleurant Hongrie.

\- Il ne semble pas maître de lui. Répondit l' Autriche.

\- Il est possédé. Affirma Angleterre s'approchant de France.

\- Russie par pitié réveil toi je t'en prie ! Pleura Ukraine à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Il saigne au niveau de la tête ! Indiqua une autre nation.

\- Il doit avoir une commotion cérébrale, peut être ne se réveillera t'il pas. asséna Finlande.

\- Mon dieu, mes amis que faire ?

A cette instant un cris retenti, dont ils eurent du mal a reconnaître le possesseur, mais ce fut bien celui d'Allemagne, un cris de douleur le mur de vent opaque, sur lequel maintenant on pouvait voir deux forme lumineuse rouge carmin, ressemblant a des yeux et maintenant une silhouette noir semblait se dessiner autour de ses yeux faisant que toutes les nation tremblèrent avec peur. Le bruit de craquement du parquet n'arrangeant pas la chose, Angleterre et France était maintenant accroché l'un a l'autre et derrière eu se cachaient les deux représentant Italien. Amérique était dans une position défensive mais tremblait au coté du Japon, les pays nordiques étaient regroupé dans une petite troupe effrayée avec Chine et Russie toujours inconscient. Espagne quant a lui était avec Hongrie et Autriche attendant avec peur et appréhension l'apparition du monstre. Un cris rauque se fit entendre. Un cris bestial. Puis la forme se dessinant derrière le mur de vent passa devant, il s'agissait d' Allemagne qui cette fois ci avait les yeux rouge, était couvert de coupures, et avait le bras gauche entièrement noir, son regard semblait vide, il avançait à pas lent.

-Doitsu ?

Pas de réponse de la part de l'appelé. Qui s'arrêta tout de même releva correctement la tête, il se mit à parler.

\- Bonjour chère Nations, alors vous êtes ainsi, cela fut difficile de vous infiltrer, j'ai du attendre plus de trois cent ans pour trouver celui qui me permettrait de vous atteindre, un conteneur assez puissant pour que ma magie puisse se déchaîner. annonça t'il d'une voie rauque et grave n'étant pas celle de leur ami.

\- Qu'avez vous fait a Allemagne-kun?

\- Très bonne question jeune homme, vois tu il est en quelque sorte prisonnier de son propre corps, comme vous le serez bientôt. Et comme le sont vos amis. Dit il en souriant.

A cet instant Russie se releva tel un mort vivant sans prendre en compte les appels des nation alentours, faisant sursauter sa grande sœur au passage et se dirigeant a pas lent vers Allemagne ou du moins le démon. C'est aussi a ce moment que Prusse dans le même état que Russie apparue derrière son frère. Les deux victimes du démon se placèrent à ses cotés toujours ce regard froid sur leur visage et sans expression.

\- Bientôt ce sera a votre tour dit il aux autres nation tremblante de peur. Mais avant nous allions oublier le plus important, dit il son sourire s'agrandissant.

Les deux autres pantins du démon virent la commissure de leur lèvres remonter.

\- Joyeux Halloween! S'exclamèrent t'il dans un ensemble parfait avant de se mettre à rire sans pouvoir se contrôler, se tenant le ventre. Devant eux toutes les autres nation étaient confuses, réellement entièrement confuse.

\- Vous verriez vos tête les gars, c'est tordant. Dit Prusse en se calmant.

\- J'aurai aimé que ce soit réel. Dit Russie sérieux.

\- C'était une blague !? Demanda Angleterre tenant toujours France dans ces bras.

\- Mais et comment vous avez fait tout ça? Et le vent? La fumée? demanda Amérique.

\- Ah oui ça, dit Allemagne en allant vers le coin droit de la pièce et éteignant un bouton. Des ventilateurs super puissant et de la poussière de craie grise.

\- Mais tes yeux alors Doitsu?

\- Des lentilles coloré que j'ai pus changer grâce à Russie et Prusse.

\- Et la fenêtre ? demanda curieusement Hongrie.

\- Ça, c'était déjà cassé et on a un peu aider la deuxième fois un mécanisme de Prusse avec un marteau.

\- Mais et le brûlé sur Russie et le sang ? Demanda Ukraine.

\- Papier flash pour la petite explosion et quelques câbles en plus ainsi que du faux sang fait a base de coulis de fraise et de sauce tomate dans des pochettes, enfin sauf pour Allemagne, on a pas fait attention aux bouts de verres et il se sont envolé avec le mur de vent. Répondit fièrement Prusse.

-Mes amis vous nous avez fait une de ces peur ! Dit France en lâchant enfin Angleterre.

\- Et le meilleur dans tout cela c'est que tout est filmé. Dit Russie de sa voix monotone.

\- Quoi ?! Mais vous êtes fou ! Espèce de sale ... . Rétorqua Romano.

\- En tout cas c'était extrêmement bien joué, vous êtes de bons acteurs surtout toi Allemagne.

\- Vee~ Doitsu !

\- c'est vrai vous auriez dut voir une fois nous étions en infiltration et il à agit mfmfmfff.

\- La ferme Prusse. Le coupa son frère en mettant sa mains sur la bouche de son frère l'étouffant presque.

\- Ah mais oui tu m'en a parler il à agit comme Amérique! Dit Espagne.

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde à l'imagination de cette scène.

\- Le jeu de lumière était très bien aussi. Annonça Autriche.

\- Oui c'est vrai vous ne m'avez pas expliqué comment vous avez fait. Expliqua Russie

\- Bruder fait ça depuis qu'il est tout petit on a jamais su comment.

Il y eu un moment de île ce de quelques minutes.

\- Moi je me demande comment Prusse a convaincu Russie et Allemagne de participer. Demanda Canada.

\- Eh! Mais je n'ai rien fait moi! Répliqua ce dernier.

\- C'était mon idée annonça de façon neutre Allemagne.

\- What ?! Fut la seule réponse d'Amérique.

\- Et il a est effrayant quant il veut frissonna Russie, et puis je ne regrette pas je voulais voir vos tête.

Et c'est sur ces discussions que ce termina la séance après bien sur avoir du nettoyer les dégât ce qui ne fut pas au gout de tous, et une semaine plus tard tout le monde eu droit a ça petite vidéo avec une dédicace de Prusse et un petit message personnel de cette incroyable nation.


End file.
